


Patching Up the Void

by papyruswiki



Series: Kingdings Week 2021 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kingdings week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyruswiki/pseuds/papyruswiki
Summary: The void in Asgore's heart has finally begun to be filled.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/W. D. Gaster
Series: Kingdings Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204433
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Patching Up the Void

A fire burned merrily in the stone fireplace in front of Asgore’s big comfy chair. A mug of his favorite hot tea sat on the table next to him. And on his lap, sleeping, warm and cozy against his chest, sat W. D. Gaster, his newly found love.

Asgore ran over the events of the day in his head. It had started out completely normally. He had taken care of all the kingdom’s business. Finishing early, he had retired to New Home. On a normal day, this was when he began to suffer most from his depression, thinking nonstop about his lost wife and children, and about how lucky he was to have Gaster, and how, after all this time, he wished he was brave enough to tell Gaster how he felt. Today had been no different.

At least, until Gaster had barged in. Actually, that wasn’t entirely unusual, either. Gaster was, in many ways, the epitome of the mad scientist stereotype. Completely disorganized, absolutely brilliant, and horrendously impulsive. Whenever he made a new discovery, he was bound to come to Asgore first, come hell or high water.

Some people found it annoying, but Asgore found it incredibly endearing. Something about Gaster’s endless enthusiasm and optimism filled a void in Asgore’s heart, or at least a portion of it. It was what Asgore loved most about him.

Today, Gaster had sensed something was off, and he and Asgore had gotten to talking. Asgore had tried to deny anything was wrong, but Gaster prodded him until he admitted how much he still missed Toriel and his children, even after all these years. Gaster had been very sympathetic, telling his own secret—that he’d had a husband who had fallen down many years ago, before he had become the Royal Scientist. Gaster missed him every day.

They had continued talking for hours, much longer than they usually did. Asgore opened up a bottle of wine, and they shared it between them, their tongues loosening as they drank several glasses.

After a while, a silence came between them, until they both tried to speak at the same time, and realized they had been thinking the same thing.

_“Wings, I have to tell you something,”_ Asgore had said, right as Gaster exclaimed, _“Gorey, I have to tell you something.”_

_“What is it?”_ they both had asked, and then they had fallen to hysterical laughter.

_“This is crazy… but I think I love you,”_ Gaster had eventually gotten out.

Asgore’s heart had stopped, and it was all he could do not to crush the skeleton in a huge, furry hug. As it was, he had burst into tears, hardly daring to believe his dream had come true.

They had wisely decided to talk it over when they were both a bit more sober.

Now, hours later, in the dead of night, Asgore wanted to talk, but Gaster was sleeping so soundly, so… _cutely…_ on his lap that he didn’t want to disturb him.

Asgore wasn’t sure how far they could go with this relationship. People might not approve.

But for once in his life, he didn’t want to worry. They needed to take things one step at a time.

As it was, knowing Gaster loved him back was enough. More than enough.

The void in Asgore’s heart might never be fully filled, but Gaster was patching it back up.

He had been the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Kingdings Week Day 3: Void
> 
> decided to take a positive spin on this one! some people on twitter were talking about the probable void in Asgore's heart instead of the one Gaster falls into, so I thought it'd be cool to do that too.
> 
> **undertalegay:** UT/DR tumblr  
>  **@papydarlin:** personal twitter


End file.
